Baki
}} | english = }} is a member of Sunagakure's advisory council and leads the Sand Siblings during the Chunin Exams of Part I. Personality Baki is a loyal, kind and a respected ninja. With his experience in battle, he holds a lot of confidence. During the Chunin exam, he had confidence in the ability of all of his team members, although he comments on Kankuro not taking the battles seriously enough. He also worries frequently about Gaara's mental stability and his control over Shukaku. Part I Chunin Exams Baki was first seen watching the preliminarily rounds of the third part of the Chunin exam. He doesn't talk much except for giving advice to his students and to warn Gaara to be careful in killing. Baki was seen again after Dosu died trying to kill Gaara before the third part of the Chunin exam began so he could get a good chance of fighting Sasuke. Baki then meets Kabuto Yakushi and they discuss the Sand and Sound's invasion of Konoha. When they discover an uninvited Leaf ninja, Hayate Gekko listening in the shadows, Baki offers to kill Hayate as a sign of trust between the Sand and Sound. Hayate tries to escape, but Baki caught up with him. Hayate starts to fight but when his Dance of the Crescent Moon is unable to faze Baki, he is struck down by Baki's Blade of Wind. Baki praises Hayate's skill before he dies. Invasion of Konoha He is seen next time during the final rounds, that led to the Konoha invasion with the Sand and Sound shinobi. When Gaara lost control he tells his team to bring Gaara to safety noting that his earlier transformation had slightly changed their plans. However before he can follow, he is challenged by Genma Shiranui, a battle that is interrupted when the invasion is abandoned. He is later seen discovering the decomposed bodies of the Fourth Kazekage and his bodyguards, realizing that they were all tricked by Orochimaru. Part II Rescue Gaara Baki is seen serving on Suna's advisory council. During the fight between Gaara and Deidara he was quick to order the evacuation of the village, and ordered the remaining shinobi to prepare offensive measures to help their new Kazekage. Later when Kankuro was injured by Sasori, Baki seemed to be concerned about Kankuro's condition. When Kankuro managed to mutter the name of his attacker and one of the person to kidnap Gaara ("Sasori of the Red Sand"), Baki immediately tried to inform the squad sent to pursue Akatsuki to retreat, only to find out they lost contact after retrieving Kankuro, and was most likely dead. He then decided to persuade the retired elders Chiyo and Ebizo, Sasori's grandmother and granduncle, respectively, to help, revealing Sasori's membership to do so. Later, during Team Kakashi's attack against Akatsuki, Baki was at a meeting with other council members, some of whom were determined to choose Gaara's successor, rather than try to retrieve him. When Kankuro tried to attack the one who suggested that, Baki told him to stop, as they were in front of the Kazekage's monuments. Trivia * Despite Baki now officially being an ally to Konohagakure, Hayate's lover, Yugao Uzuki, swore to avenge Hayate. It is unclear how the two have or will resolve their differences. * Baki is a playable character in Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 & Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. References